Tom Lawlor vs. Kyle Kingsbury
The fight was the official UFC debut of both men. The fight was Tom Lawlor's only fight in the UFC as a light-heavyweight. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Lawlor shot and got a good single to almost side control, Kingsbury stood, Lawlor nearly pulled guard with a guillotine but they broke. Lawlor shot for another single, Kingsbury stuffed it, Lawlor came down on top to half-guard with four thirty however, and Lawlor landed an elbow. Lawlor worked for a D'arce. Four fifteen. He landed an elbow. He kept working for it. Kingsbury defending well. Four minutes. Lawlor landed a hammerfist. Lawlor landed a pair of elbows. Lawlor landed a hammerfist. Kingsbury retained guard and worked rubber guard. Three thirty-five. Kingsbury landed a trio of elbows from the bottom. Three fifteen. Lawlor was trying to pull out of it. Three minutes as Lawlor escaped. Lawlor landed a good elbow. He landed a pair of hammerfists with each hand. Two thirty-five. Lawlor worked for it again. Two fifteen. Lawlor escaped. Lawlor landed a right hammerfist. Two minutes with a big elbow and a right hand from Lawlor. Lawlor landed a right hammerfist. I dunno why he's not using actual punches. One thirty-five. Lawlor landed an elbow. Another pair of elbows. Another elbow, and a blocked one, and a hammerfist. One fifteen. Lawlor landed a body shot. One minute. 'Keep posting!' Lawlor landed a hammerfist, four or five more hard ones as well. 'You gotta create space!' Kingsbury worked for the rubber guard once more. Thirty-five left. Lawlor landed a big hammerfist and passed to side control. He worked a guillotine as they stood and Kingsbury was defending but he ate a knee with thirty remaining. Lawlor kneed the body again with fifteen. Lawlor worked for a single. Kingsbury landed a downward elbow. The first round came to an end now. The second round began. Kingsbury stuffed a single and another up to the clinch. Lawlor quickly defended a standing guillotine. Four thirty-five as Lawlor worked for another single. Kingsbury was defending. Lawlor got a double trip to guard. Four fifteen. Kingsbury stood to the clinch eating a knee with four minutes. Kyle kneed the face and turtled Lawlor up. They stood to the clinch. Lawlor had that body lock. Three thirty-five. Lawlor got a double weakly on top to guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes left. Both guys were a tiny bit tired. Two thirty-five. 'Let's keep it active!' Lawlor passed to side control nicely. Two fifteen as Lawlor elbowed the body twice and landed a hammerfist. Two minutes with another elbow. Kingsbury stood to the clinch. Kingsbury kneed the body. Lawlor worked for another single and got it to half-guard. Lawlor landed an elbow. One thirty-five. Another pair of elbows to the body. One fifteen as Lawlor landed an elbow. Another elbow. Kingsbury retained half-guard. One minute now. Lawlor landed a good right hand. Kingsbury worked for a kimura. Lawlor nearly mounted but got stuck in half-guard. Thirty-five. Kingsbury retained guard. Lawlor landed a hammerfist. Fifteen left. The second round ended. The third round began. Kingsbury landed an uppercut, stuffed a single and kneed the body. He landed another big knee to the body. Four thirty-five. Lawlor kept working for another single. Four fifteen as Kyle kept stuffing it. Lawlor turned the corner and put Kyle on his ass. Kingsbury stood back up. Four minutes. Lawlor kept working for a double. He had the back nearly and then side control, he had the back again. Kingsbury stood back up. Three thirty-five as they were in the clinch. Kingsbury stuffed a double and stuffed a double with three fifteen. Kingsbury kneed the body and again. Lawlor worked for another single. Three minutes. The whole time, Kyle has been landing shots in under. Two thirty-five remaining. Kyle landing shots in under constantly, constantly. Two fifteen. Kingsbury worked for a guillotine. Lawlor turtled up, he hugged the ankle, more shots in under. Two minutes as they stood, more shots in under. More shots. Lawlor took the standing back. One thirty-five as Lawlor turtled up again. More big shots in under. Back up. Lawlor hugged the ankle. One fifteen, constant shots to the face and body in under. More big shots. One minute. Lawlor was exhausted. Turtled up. More big shots in under. Thirty-five. Kingsbury looked at the clock. Fifteen as Lawlor got a double to guard. 'Let him stand up!' Kingsbury landed four elbows from the bottom. The third round ended. 29-28 for Lawlor in my opinion. Yep.